1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to die-cut applicators for use with cosmetic samplers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetics have typically been available for sampling in department stores in the very containers in which the product is sold, or in smaller versions of the same container. This method generally works well with fragrances, where the product is applied by spraying onto the skin of the consumer such that the product reservoir remains untouched. Such method is less effective in marketing cosmetics, however, because many consumers feel uneasy about sampling a product from a container from which others have previously sampled due to the fear of contracting disease or infection.
To resolve the issue presented above, various cosmetic sampler packages have been developed which provide a more inexpensive and convenient means of marketing cosmetics by hand-outs or by mail, e.g., as inserts in department store bills or magazines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,934 to Moir et al., assigned to the assignee of the present invention, provides a cosmetic sampler in which the cosmetic sample is screen printed onto a base substrate and is covered with a cover layer. The sampler is flat enough to enable distribution with fliers or in magazines, and may be provided in unit packages or in a strip of sampler packages.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,831 to Parrotta et al. provides a compact advertising sampler which can be inserted in magazines and catalogues.
When the product to be sampled normally requires an applicator, such as a powder-based cosmetic, the consumer often has to resort to using her fingers to apply the sample, as is the case with the samplers discussed above. The drawback, of course, is that the application process is messy; moreover, it is difficult to achieve an even coverage of the product using one's fingers.
The problems described above also arise in the distribution of samples of creams, lipsticks, fragrances, pharmaceuticals, lotions, and other types of high viscosity, waxy materials.
On the other hand, sampler packages with applicators provided therewith have also been proposed in the art. Generally, such sampler plus applicator type packages are provided in one of two forms.
In the first of these types of samplers, the applicator is the primary element of the package and the cosmetic to be sampled is disposed directly on the applicator. The idea behind this type of sampler is that the consumer can immediately apply the cosmetic sample upon opening the package without having to "dip" into the cosmetic with her fingers or having to provide her own applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,388 to Charbonneau is one example of this type of applicator sampler.
Charbonneau discloses a pad of applicator sheets having microcapsules of the cosmetic sample dispersed therein. The problem presented by "pre-applying" the cosmetic sample to the applicator, however, is that application of the cosmetic is difficult to control by the consumer. Specifically, if the applicator is thoroughly coated or saturated with the cosmetic, then application of the cosmetic would result in too much of the cosmetic being applied in one location. Furthermore, even coverage of the cosmetic would be difficult to obtain since the supply of cosmetic would deplete rapidly upon application using one area of the applicator, resulting in the necessity of continually having to shift the applicator around to complete the application. In short, this type of sampler package requires an application process which is inconvenient to the consumer.
A second type of applicator sampler package known in the art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,647 to Seidler. Seidler discloses a sampler applicator in which the cosmetic sample is provided in a well shaped reservoir on a foldable elongated substrate, while the applicator portion includes a substrate extending from and symmetrical to the substrate of the well portion such that the applicator area matingly fits into the well. In this manner, the applicator also serves as a cover for the cosmetic sample. Due to the depth of the walls forming the well and the matchingly sized applicator head, however, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient amount of the sample on the applicator for a full application, especially as the cosmetic supply becomes substantially depleted. This problem is compounded by the structure of the sampler in which the applicator portion is physically attached to the well portion, thus further limiting the maneuverability of the applicator. Moreover, this type of sampler package is bulky and is unsuitable for mass distribution means, i.e., it cannot easily be inserted into mail fliers, magazines, or catalogues.
It is additionally noted that the sampler applicators in the prior art are generally made of foam or sponge which is too bulky to be used in advertising inserts, or a puff of material or fiber, with which it is difficult to obtain even coverage of the cosmetic.